


Because that's what friends do

by Huntress8806



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ep3x05, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I should be sleeping, Kara's POV, Lena needed a hug in this episode, Pre-Relationship, filler scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8806/pseuds/Huntress8806
Summary: Set from Kara's POV in the last bit of the scene in 3x05 where Lena is drunk and a bit of filler after the scene ends.





	Because that's what friends do

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I also don't own any characters in this story. If I did....HOOBOY. Carry on. Feedback welcome and wanted!

"Just....Stop."

  
Lena's voice cracked with those two words, forcing the air from my lungs as my mouth fell open, stopping mid-sentence. My knees weakened to the point of having to take a seat on the stool next to my hip. My best friend, the woman I secretly loved, was broken. Well and truly broken. And for all my abilities, there was nothing I could do to help lift her spirits. Yet I still tried.

  
"You are one of the strongest women I know.." Wits gathered, I sure as hell tried. To lift her spirits. Bolster her courage. "Why aren't you fighting?" That brought some fire to her drunken figure but it was the wrong kind and it scared me. Supergirl wasn't supposed to be scared. But I am.

  
"Because I did it!" Lena's voice raising as her form slumped further into the counter, turning her head to set hazy emerald eyes on me, shaking her head. "Kara...I did it." I was stunned into silence, unable to do anything other than stare at the beautiful broken figure sitting so close yet she might as well have been sitting on the other side of the room. "You know, all I wanted to was to be good?"

  
Lena's lips pulled into a smile but it wasn't a happy one. It was drunkenly self-deprecating. And I hated it. Her gaze remained on me as she continued, forcing me to look away, fiddling with my glass under the intense sense of self-hatred that flow off Lena in waves. "My whole life I was a pariah. First because I was rich. Then because of my brother. So..."

  
Her gaze shifted, studying the wine glass she held as my gaze was steady, worried, on the side of her face. "And then finally...I did just...j-just one thing that was good and now I'm the monster that poisons children." She was laughing but it was not amused. I was not amused. It was filled with more self-hatred. This woman was currently going through hell, not from the media. It was clear that she was punishing herself. "You know, ev-even Lex Luthor never did that." She laughed against before bringing that wine glass to her lips again. I had the urge to reach over and take the glass and pour all the alcohol down the drain.

"Anyone who knows you knows that you would never..-" I'm stopped once again, unable to finish my sentence as green eyes filled with such despair that my heartbreaks. "Maybe I'm the same. People are sick and it's my fault." Her voice cracks again as she leans towards me slightly and the urge to wrap her up in my arms and keep her safe rises. "There's still a chance it wasn't you!" I try, sliding my hand across the counter to her arm but she's pulling away, running her hand through her hair and I try not to look hurt. For all the walls Lena Luthor put up, she was just as tactile as I was.

"I know you believe that everything is good and kind and that..." She pauses, lips trembling as her eyes glaze over slightly. "And that is one of the things I love about you. But that's not the real world." She straights as I release a silent sigh, watching her lift the wine glass yet again. "In the real world, my last name is Bin Laden and everything I do hurts people." I watch as that damn glass was pressed to her lips again. "And yanno, it's in my DNA." She slurred, tilted her head but not looking at me. "So please..." Her hand came back to her forehead, pressing into. "Just...Just stop. Stop believing me, okay?" She waves hand before it curls back around that stupid wine glass. "I am..Not worth it." The wine is downed and all I can do is sit and stare at her, frown marring my features I'm sure as her face scrunches up and she fights back tears.

I inhale and shake my head, lifting my eyes to the ceiling as I pray to Rao for the wisdom to pull this woman back from the precipice that she's currently standing on. "Lena...Listen to me." I whisper as I reach over, fingers oh-so gently closing around the wrist of the hand holding the wine glass as the other hand takes said glass from her fingers. Until you do something truly malevolent, I refuse. Nothing you say to my will ever make me stop believing in you." The glass is set aside, fingers still wrapped gently around her wrist and she's looking at me again. Her gaze is tired and her figure is slumped with defeat, fear. And I swear on every deity out there that I will dispel every bad thought this woman has about herself. "Nothing. Do you understand that?" I squeeze her wrist lightly before shifting on my stool to rise.

  
There's always been a small height difference between us but with her form slumped into the counter, it was far more noticeable. Without releasing her wrist, my free hand slides against her cheek, guiding her face towards me so our eyes could meet. "I'm not going anywhere and neither is Sam. We will get to the bottom of this." I promise softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to her warm forehead. She was running a fever. I breathe in her scent, a mixture of her no doubt expensive perfume, shampoo and the wine she'd been drinking, as she melts into me instead of the counter.  
"You're innocent and I'm going to prove it to you." I breathed, pulling away to take her shoulders in a firm grasp to lower my head to meet her watery, exhausted gaze. "Now. You're going to drink some water and lay down. And you're not going to protest." Her mouth falls open, a protest on the tip of her tongue but I shake my head, cutting her off. "Nope. Not gonna hear it. You have a fever. You're exhausted and drunk. Water and sleep." I adjust her weight back against the counter, making sure she's steady before stepping away to retrieve a glass of cold water for her.

  
"And if I don't want too? If I want you to leave?" Her voice cracks again and I can feel her gaze on my back as my forward movement falter. I swallow down the hurt, telling myself that she's drunk, she's exhausted and she doesn't know what she's saying. "Then I'd say you're just out of luck." The glass is filled and I turn back to her, taking the space between us in three strides. "Because I'm not going anywhere, Lena. And there's quite literally nothing you can do to make me." I press the glass into her hand, reaching past her to collect the now empty wine bottle and dirty glass. "Drink and then I'll help you get settled on the couch."

  
Her gaze was still on me as she lifted the glass of water to her lips, taking a sip obviously for me before I stepped away again, dropping the empty bottle in the trash bin and took the glass to the sink. By the time I returned to Lena's side, she was slumped back into the counter and the water was gone. "Come on. Time for you to get some rest." I say softly, offering her both a small smile and a hand, which she takes. A compliant Lena was never a good thing. This woman was one of the strongest I'd ever known, besides Alex and Eliza, and for her to just...Give in was scary.

  
Settling into the couch, Lena gave a soft sigh, eyes slipping closed as I pulled a blanket and pillow from the pile of things on the coffee table. Ruby must have put the fitted sheet on because it was covering the couch already as I plopped the pillow against the arm of it, glancing quickly at Lena before setting the blanket at the other end of the couch. "Hey.." I whisper, crouching next to Lena's knees and bracing myself gently on them. Green eyes crack open. "Why are you still here, Kara?" She asked roughly, allowing her head to fall boneless to the side to get a better view of me. "I told you to go. To stop this. Stop believing in me."

  
My fingers squeezing her knees lightly before moving, scooping her calves up and onto the couch, using just a hint of super strength. "And I told you that's not happening." I shoot back, frowning at her. Her body shifts with the movement of her legs, falling onto her elbow and we're face to face. I could easily lean in and kiss her. But she's drunk and going through a lot and that wouldn't be fair to either of us. "Lay do..-" I'm cut off for a third time that night, a hint of frustration running through my body. "No. I'm not worth this. Your time. Your concern. I want you to leave." She comes to life, words stinging as she tries to sit up. I place a hand on her shoulder and push, probably a bit harder than I needed to given the state she's currently in.

  
Lena tumbles back into the couch on her side, breath hitching as the fight leaves her tired form completely. "I don't deserve you, Kara..." Her voice is soft, hitching as tears fill her eyes. I swallow heavily, shaking my head as I reach up to brush a lock of wild hair from her face, smiling sadly. "You deserve all that's good in the world, Lena. Please let me do this." I beg quietly. Lena's body goes still, looking at me from her prone position on the couch where I sit in the floor next to her head. I watch for several silent moments before Lena moves, allowing her hand to fall over the side of the couch and I reach up and catch it without hesitation, linking our fingers. "You're my hero, Kara Danvers..." She breathes, squeezing my hand lightly.

And while I hadn't won the war, I know I'd won this battle. I sit with my back against the couch in the quiet, Lena's hand draped over my shoulder and my fingers lightly stroking her knuckles as I wait for her to relax enough to sleep. And while I know she didn't want me to stay, believed that she wasn't worth my time, my effort, that she had actually poisoned those children, I knew different. The Lena I knew could never do what Edge was accusing her of. But on the same token, the Lena I knew wouldn't just roll over and let this happen. And as Lena's breathing evened out, a soft snore coming from behind me, I vowed that I would vindicate Lena Luthor and right this wrong because it's what friends do. Friends absolutely and hopelessly in love with your best friend.


End file.
